For board manufacturing equipment for producing boards mounted with multiple components, there are solder printing machines, component mounters, reflow machines, board inspection machines and so on, and there are many cases in which these are configured into board producing lines by linking them with a board conveyance device. Many of these board manufacturing equipment are equipped with a movable section which performs work after moving to a specified position above the board, and a linear motor device can be used as a means for moving the movable section. A linear motor device is typically comprised of a track member with multiple magnets with alternating N poles and S poles arranged along the moving direction, and a movable section which includes an armature with a core and coil. In order to supply electricity to a current consumer on the movable section such as a linear motor device, a deformable cable for supplying electricity has been used. Also, in recent years, in order to reduce negative effects such as risks of disconnections from metal fatigue and the load weight capacity increasing due to power supply cables, contactless electric power supply devices have been proposed.
For the contactless electric power supply device method, an electromagnetic induction method using a coil has been used a lot, but recently electrostatic coupling methods using a capacitor configuration with opposing electrode plates have become used, and there are other methods such as magnetic field resonance and so on being evaluated. Contactless electric power supply devices are not limited to use just for board manufacturing equipment, they are suitable for a wide range of fields such as other industry industrial equipment, home electronics, and so on. A technological example of a contactless electric power supply device equipped in an automobile is disclosed in patent literature 1.
The signal power transmitting equipment of patent literature 1 has a pair of opposing electromagnetic coupling devices or electrostatic coupling devices attached in the door panel and body panel respectively, and, charging equipment and a battery are equipped in the door side. And, the configuration is such that electric power can be stored in the battery from the contactless power supply and supplied to electric devices in the door side. It is disclosed that, due to this, a wire harness between the automotive body and door is not necessary, making wiring work easier, and it is possible to reduce costs and save resources. Furthermore, in embodiment 2, disclosed are multiple electrodes inserted in alternately different states acting as the configuration for a pair of electrostatic coupling devices, with capacitors with a large electrostatic capacity being configured such that the opposing surface areas of the electrodes are increased.